


Promise Me a Place

by Mousewife



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Bad Jokes, Canon Temporary Character Death, Drabble Collection, Dreams, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Longing, Loss of Limbs, Minor Violence, One Shot Collection, Spoilers for Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, only a little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousewife/pseuds/Mousewife
Summary: A collection of Barry/Lup drabbles/one shots from a prompt list





	1. Better this Time

**Author's Note:**

> 14\. I think you forgot who wears the pants in this relationship

"I think," Lup mumbles, pushing Barry down to lounge across his stomach, "you're forgetting who wears the plants in this relationship." A smirk cracks her lips as she runs her fingers through his hair, all too pleased with herself and the position she's put them in. 

Below her, Barry can't help the blush that spreads across his cheeks. His fingers dance shyly up her thighs and along the hem of her skirt, hiking it up ever so slightly. "I-", he starts, and then stops, glancing away from Lup's face.

The action makes her pull away slightly to look down at him questioningly. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Barry."

"I- It's nothing!"

"Noooo," Lup rolls her eyes and groans, moving to sit back on his thighs. "You started to say something and now you have to _tell meeee._ " She softly pounds her fists on his chest in a mock fit, "you have to tell me- or else."

Barry glances back at her, a curious look on his face. "Or else... what?"

The grin she gives him is toothy and mischievous and it makes the hair on his arms stand on end. "Or else..." her hands spread flat on his skin, fingers skimming down his chest, "I'll..." they trail lower, down to his stomach and along the soft hair just below his belly button, making him shiver.

"Ah, _Lup,_ " he chokes out, hands tightening around her thighs. When her fingers meet the button of his pants he moans, unable to help himself. "Lup, pl-"

"Do this!" she exclaims suddenly, fingers flying from his pants to his sides faster than he has time to comprehend.

Lup howls with laughter as she tickles him, forcing Barry to laugh along with her until he can barely breath. "Ah- aha-," he wheezes, trying to swat at her unrelenting hands, "stop! Lup, ahah, stop! I'll tell you I'll tell you!"

She does, in fact, stop at his surrender, though her ear to ear grin remains firmly plastered on her face. "Well?" She asks, leaning back down over him, "what's up pudding cup?"

Barry purses his lips, still a little embarrassed, and averts his eyes from her again. His hands fall again to grip at her skirt, twisting the fabric in his fingers, and he mumbles something under his breath- just low enough that even with her superior elf hearing, Lup still doesn't quite catch.

"Come again?"

"I wear the pants in this relationship."

There's a heavy pause as she cocks an eyebrow at him, propping herself up on her hands. "...what?"

Barry looks back at her, looks her directly in the eye, and states again, "I wear the pants in this relationship." And, oh god, he's so red. Like, redder than their robes red. "I literally wear the pants in this relationship." He tugs at her skirt gently, as if to prove a point, "you only ever wear skirts. I am _literally_  the one who _wears the pants_  in this relationship."

For a minute Lup has no idea how to respond to this, so she just sort of. Gapes at him. Because. Well. He's not- he's not _wrong,_  she considers, he is the one who quite literally wears the pants between them. But she. She just didn't expect. Such- such a _good_  come back from him...

Barry watches Lup carefully as she takes in what he just said, concern that he had upset her growing with every passing second. "Uhh, Lup?" He asks, biting at his lip, "you- you good?"

Lup moves a little at the sound of his voice, blinking slowly at him as she comes out of her shocked stupor. "Barold," she states firmly, and for a split second Barry really, truly thinks he's upset her, "that was- the absolute _best_  come back you have ever had." And then she's laughing- so hard that tears start to gather in her eyes.

The breath of relief Barry lets out is audible and the poor man takes a split second to let his racing heart calm down before he's smiling, a soft chuckle on his lips. "I'm, uh, glad you liked it." He laughs with her, blushing just a little. "Not gonna lie, Lup, I thought you were real mad at me for a sec there for making such a shitty joke."

_"Pffffttt,"_ she scoffs, rolling her eyes, " _au contraire,_  my dearest Carebear, I'm very proud of you. Seems like you might finally be catching up to your's truly." She bends over and snatches his glasses off his face- tossing them onto his bedside table as she leans closer to his face, "catchin' me by surprise. I dig it."

Her hands find his hair again and Barry can't help but swallow hard as she presses a kiss to the side of his mouth. "But, you know," she murmurs against his skin, "I really don't think either of us should be wearing the pants in this relationship right now. Or anything at all, for that matter."

Barry gives a more than enthusiastic nod in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got into TAZ about a month ago after quite a few of my friends started talking about it and honestly? I absolutely did not expect to fall head over heels in love with it, as it's not My Brand like. At all.  
> Anyway! This is the first fic I've written for something BESIDES Akatsuki no Yona for about two years so I'm really... hoping I did well, haha. I didn't think I would love any relationship in this series as much as I did Sloane and Hurley but BOI did Barry and Lup frickin get me my dudes.


	2. Nothing to Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 48\. I bet you can't go 24 hours without cussing

"I bet you can't go 24 hours without cussing," Barry challenges, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he looks at Lup, who has just finished with one of her daily violent cursing storms. Today it had been in the kitchen where, upon discovering one of their other crew mates had damaged a pan beyond repair ( _"so early in the cycle this time!"_ ), she had let her _incredibly_  colorful and imaginative expletives fly free.

From across the room, breathing hard and still holding the pan, Lup stares at her boyfriend as she begins to calm down. For a few minutes she doesn't respond- she just looks at him as she starts to straighten, letting her racing pulse slow as she gets a hold of herself. Her position relaxes and she lets the arm with the pan fall to her side as the other rests on her cocked hip. 

"Fuck, you're right."

Lup lets the pan drop to the floor with a loud clatter, flicking her hair over her shoulder as she turns and walks out of the room, leaving Barry to wallow in stunned silence.


	3. Well Acquainted with the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. I can't see anything

Lup huffs as she knocks the back of her head against the wall of the cave, curling her legs up against her chest.   
  
_Perfect,_ she thinks, letting her head lull to the side, _just perfect._  
  
If her stupid, _fucking_  robes hadn't caught that stupid, _fucking_  stalagmite she wouldn't have gotten hit square in the face with that stupid, _fucking_  light spell that creature had cast at her.   
  
"I should have gone with a jacket," she murmurs to herself, dragging her hand down her face.   
  
Luckily the spell itself was weak- probably meant for little more than to surprise an enemy in order to make an escape- but hitting her where it did had done its damage. After she got her fireball off and effectively scared away the creature she got the chance to do damage control, only to find that what she hoped had been temporary blindness... did not seem to be the case.   
  
"Maaaan," she groans, rolling over onto her side, "this suuuucks."  
  
She lets herself sprawl out on her back on the floor of the cave, covering her face with her hands to make a muffled noise of frustration. What was she going to do now? Just sit and wait and hope someone would come looking for her? It wasn't like she could go looking for a way out on her own- she didn't even know exactly how deep in the cave she was, and what with her luck today she'd just end up wandering even farther into it.  
  
In her frustration Lup's hand finds a rock and chucks it blindly. What she doesn't expect is the yelp of surprise that follows the action.  
  
"Well, jeeze, if you wan't me to leave you could'a just said something." Barry's voice rings out from the darkness. Lup hears the encroaching footsteps come to a halt a few yards in front of her, "uh, Lup? You alright there?" He asks, and Lup can hear the undertone of worry in his words.  
  
"Yeah, my man, never better," she says sarcastically, waving an arm as she sits up, "just, ya know, layin' around in a fuckin' cave. Just chillin'. Relaxin'." She frowns and glares in what she assumes to be his direction, "no big fuckin' deal here no of course I'm not fucking okay."  
  
She listens as his footsteps start again, this time a little more hurried as he makes his way toward her. "What, uh, happened?" Barry asks, kneeling down next to her, "are you hurt? Can you walk?"  
  
Lup can't help the scoff that leaves her lips as she wraps an arm around Barry's shoulder, letting him pull her up to stand. "Some dumbass piece of shit got me with a light spell," she tells him, "wouldn't've done much except it got me right in the face." She waves her hand in front of her eyes, "can't see shit, captain."  
  
"Aw, jeeze," Barry responds, wrapping an arm around Lup's waist to steady her, "I'm sorry, Lup. Hopefully Merle'll have some way to patch ya up once we get back to the ship."  
"I fuckin' hope so. I don't wanna be stuck doing shit for the next ten months."  
  
"You'll be alright," Barry promises her, moving to let go of her waist, "the crew'll- we'll help you around no matter what, ya know."  
  
Before Barry can pull away completely Lup leans further into him, forcing him to keep a grip on her. "What, you'll take turns being my guide dogs or something?" She presses her face closer to his, tightening her grasp around his shoulders, "do you wanna be my guide dog, Bar?" She asks mischievously, and even without her sight she knows just how red she's made Barry go.  
  
"I- I didn't say-"  
  
"Does that mean I can get you a collar and leash?" Lup asks, chuckling under her breath, "with a name tag on it and everything?"  
  
"Come on, Lup, don't-"  
  
"I'm sure you'd make a great dog, Carebear. You'd get lots of treats."  
  
"I wouldn't make-"  
  
"And I'd like to think I'd make a good master," Lup considers, "don't you think? Wouldn't you want me... to be your master, Barry?"  
  
There's a pause, and then she _hears_  the embarrassment in Barry's voice as he responds with "...please don't bring this up to anyone else on the ship."  
  
Lup can't help the howling laughter she lets out the entire way out of the cave.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be sad. But. Then it wasn't.


	4. Nights like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 103\. He's my son, I can read his diary

 "Uhhh, babe?" Barry calls, sticking his head through the slightly ajar doorway, "whatcha- whatcha doin'?"  
  
Inside Lup has made herself at home on the bed that is _far_  too small for her, absently flicking through a pristine little notebook. "Reading Angus' diary," she answers, not bothering to even look up, "why?"  
  
Barry steps in gingerly, as if he's afraid someone may see him, and glances around the _impeccably_ organized room- one that he's been in before, but never without the room's occupant inviting him. "You, uh. You sure you should be doing that?"  
  
"Of course," Lup rolls her eyes, flipping to the next page, "he's _my_  son, I can read his diary," she tells her husband without missing a beat, "gotta make sure the pipsqueak isn't gettin' into any trouble."  
  
As Barry sits down on the bed Lup lifts her legs to make room, bringing them back down on his lap. "Your son?" He asks, cocking an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Our son, whatever, semantics."  
  
"Our son?"  
  
"Our son. You heard me." Lup glances up at Barry, giving him a questioning look, "is that a problem?"  
  
Barry responds quickly, shaking his head. "N- no, of course not!" He insists, "I just- I didn't know- when did you decide-?"  
  
Her eyes return to the notebook, "please, Bar, Angus has been my son since I met the little booger on the train that time. He just didn't know that yet, on account of me being stuck in an umbrella and shit. Besides," she flips a page, and when she speaks again, her voice is just a little bit softer, "we always wanted kids, didn't we?"  
  
A bashful smile spreads across Barry's face as he looks at his wife, his heart nearly leaping into his throat. "Uh, yeah," he clears his throat, trying to contain the enthusiasm that threatens to well over, "...yeah. We did, didn't we?"  
  
He doesn't miss the corner of Lup's mouth quirking up into the smallest smile. "Well, consider this as. Practice, then," she tells him, now blatantly refusing to meet his eye, "for when we have our own. One day. Soon. Maybe." Gods, she's trying _so_  hard to be casual, "obviously Angus will _always_  be our first. But. There could be more. And, frankly, I think raiding your kid's room is the _most_  important thing to practice."  
  
"I, mmm, might disagree with you there," Barry laughs, and Lup buries her face further into the book to keep from laughing herself, "but I guess it's, uh, practice nonetheless."  
  
"Sir! And Miss!" A little voice rings out suddenly, drawing both of their attention. As they look up their eyes meet Angus himself, standing in the doorway, slowly lowering the wand he had clearly been clutching in defense. "Oh, you scared me for a second there! I saw that might door was open and was afraid someone terrible may have raided my room! But now that I see it's just you two, I feel much better!" He tells them with a smile, starting to walk in.   
  
"Angus!" Lup exclaims, sliding her leg's off Barry and tossing the notebook to the side as she moves to stand, "there's my little man! My little babe! My little bouillabaisse!" She grins as she makes her way over to him, sliding her arms around him to sweep him into a hug. "You're gettin' so big! The fuck has Taako been feeding you? Magic growing beans?"  
  
"N- no," he mumbles as Lup practically smothers him, "I- I do believe they're just normal beans, ma'am." As Lup sets him down he looks over at Barry, who just smiles and gives a little wave, and then over to his bed where his diary lies face down on the covers. "But, ah, can I ask what you're doing in my room? And is that- is that my diary?"  
  
Lup laughs and ruffles his hair, much to Angus' dismay. "Don't worry about a thing, little man," she tells him, turning him around and taking him by the hand, "how 'bout us two go make some tasty fuckin' cookies and make Uncle Taako hella jealous, huh?"  
  
A little reluctantly, Angus lets Lup lead him back out of his room, "a-alright," he agrees halfheartedly, "but you... you don't really need to hold my hand yo-"  
  
Before he can finish Lup leans down close to him, a threatening smile stretching across her face, "how 'bout you just hold my hand and don't fuckin' complain, huh?" She then turns back to Barry, giving him a much sweeter smile, followed by a wink. "And I'll see _you_ tonight."  
  
Barry just gives a little chuckles and waves as Lup leads Angus away. Once he's sure they're far enough gone Barry gives a soft sigh and lets himself slump down onto the bed, running a hand over his face. "We'll work on it," he murmurs to himself, just as another soft smile graces his mouth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm uhhhh the number one sucker for family feels, thanks and goodnight  
> (I typed Agnus instead of Angus so many times)


	5. In My Thoughts You're Far Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 37\. I had a dream about you

"Mmm, welcome back," she greets as Barry steps into their room, fresh from the shower. "You took forever, my dude. I was about to send a search and rescue party."  
  
Barry laughs halfheartedly as he tosses the towel from his head into the basket. "You're one to talk, Miss If-I-Go-Missing-Check-The-Shower-First."  
  
She scoffs at him as she gives a long, luxurious stretch- like a cat just waking up from a nap in the sun- before scooting herself over from where she's sprawled across the bed, making room for Barry to sit. When he does she wraps her arms around his stomach, nuzzling her face against his skin. "You should'a told me you were going to shower," she murmurs sleepily, "I would've joined you."  
  
"And wake you up from meditating? Yeah, okay," he ruffles her hair, "I would've never heard the end of it."  
  
She whines, snuggling into Barry further, "but now I've gotta shower alllloooonnnnneeee."  
  
"Sorry, babe."  
  
She makes another noise of protest before falling into silence. She doesn't make an effort to move, though, and just leaves Barry trapped in her arms on the edge of their bed.  
  
Barry resigns himself to just brushing his fingers through her hair, carefully working out the knots that managed to twist themselves into her locks over the course of the night. A light pinkness dusts itself across his cheeks as the thoughts of how they got there cross his mind.  
  
At first he thinks it's cute- her snuggled around him. But as about the five minute mark starts to creep toward him, he can't help but wonder if she's just. Dozed off.  
  
"Babe?" He says softly, trying to adjust his position in her arms, "Uh, hun, babe? You-"  
  
He cuts himself off with a shriek as she gives him the most unexpected raspberry of his life.   
  
Barry _leaps_  into the air as she blows the raspberry right above his hip, just above where his towel sits. Well, sat, as he leaves it behind as he goes airborne.   
  
Meanwhile, she just _laughs_ , hands wrapped around her ribs as she struggles to breath through her cackling. "Oh- oh, my Gods," she wheezes, rolling onto her back, "oh my Gods I didn't- holy shit- I didn't expect you to react like that." Tears of pure enjoyment start to roll down her face, "Gods Almighty you almost went the full Lich there Carebear- I swear I saw your soul leave your body for a sec."  
  
"Yeah, real funny," he grumbles, yanking his fallen towel from the bed to toss it into the basket with its partner, listening as he laughter slowly starts to die off.  
  
And, of course, as _good_  as he _most definitely_  is at sports, Barry misses the basket five feet in front of him by a long shot.  
  
He curses under his breath and bends over to retrieve the fallen towel, to the tune of her whistle behind him. He glances over his shoulder at her to give a mock glare but is met with a wink and an exaggerated "OK" sign.  
  
"Nice."   
  
"Nice?"  
  
"So nice. Choice, even."  
  
"How choice?" He asks as her rights himself, dropping the towel solidly into the basket as he turns back to face her. Barry absolutely does not miss the way her eyes flit up and down his form, a smirk he is _very_  familiar with starting to form at the corner of her mouth.  
  
She sprawls out again, deliberately stretching so that her shirt rides up over her stomach to expose the skin there. "I can show you," she tells him, tossing her arms up above her head as she gives him another wink, "if you're into that kind of thing."  
  
Barry can't help but chuckle a little as he moves toward the bed, watching her _try_  to act coy as he nudges her more to the center of the mattress so he can kneel over her. "I think I'm pretty into that kind of thing."  
  
"Mmmm, I'm glad," she murmurs, wiggling a little closer to him to give him room to straddle her thighs. Barry can't help but shiver a little when one of her hands touches his hip, trailing across it lightly, "I'd love to show you."  
  
When his own hand cups her cheek she nuzzles her face into his palm, placing a soft kiss in the very center of it, and Barry feels a warmth bloom in his chest at the sight. It's such a simple, gentle action, but the affection in it hits him so hard it's almost a physical pain. He's so, so in love with this woman- who's soft hair cascades around her head and pointed ears flick against his pillow at every soft sound he makes, who's bright green eyes gaze up at him with more love than he thinks should probably exist on any planet- a love that's been tended to and cultivated over so many, _many_ years it doesn't seem like it should be possible, at least not for a human like him.  
  
"I love you," he tells her, softly, as he feels his throat start to close up, almost like he's about to cry.  
  
And she smiles, so fucking tenderly that he can't stop the tears that unexpectedly start to fall from his eyes, "I love you, too," she tells him, her hand coming up to brush the tears from his cheeks, "Barry, I love you, too. Don't ever forget how much I love you, too," and then he finds her tugging him down, as though she's going to kiss him.   
  
But she stops, lips just shy of his own, and whispers against his mouth, "I'll be back soon. I promise."  
  
Something breaks at those words, something deep in his chest, and he finds himself jerking back away from her with a gasp.  
  
And then he realizes-  
  
he has no idea who this woman is.  
  
\-----------------  
  
Barry wakes with a start, nearly jumping out of the rickety old bed he finds himself in.  
  
For a moment he's dazed and confused, unable to figure out where he is. This place, dingy and cold, certainly isn't where he _was_ \- a small but cozy bedroom that he clearly recognized as his, full of books and scientific equipment, clearly well loved and taken care of.  
  
Slowly, he realizes he's in a cave, the candles flickering on a nearby desk casting dancing shadows across the stone walls. The bed groans in protest as he moves and he feels about a hundred years older now than he did in his dream, joints popping as he adjusts himself, and realizes he's so cold because he's completely naked.   
  
He tries to move again, to stand up and fetch the clothes laid out over the chair at the desk, but is overcome by a sudden rush that goes straight through him, forcing him to drop his head into his hands. Gods, what kind of drunken mess had he gotten himself into the night before to leave him in such a sorry state.  
  
As the feeling starts to ebb away he drags a hand over his face- only to realize he's crying, but he doesn't know why.  
  
He sits up a little straighter and sniffs, rubbing at his eyes. He sniffs again, and again, and again, trying to will himself to stop, but can't seem to find it in him to make the tears just sort of... falling from his eyes cease.  
  
He was crying in his dreams, he remembers, though again, he doesn't quite no why. Nor can he figure out why something in a dream would affect him _so_  deeply that he wouldn't be able to stop crying after the fact.   
  
He tries to think about his dream but finds he can remember very little. The cozy room, a warm bed, and someone in it with him, maybe. A woman, he decides, but when he tries to think about her he finds there's not much he can recall. The sound of her laughter fades even as he considers it, though it leaves behind a dull weight in his chest. Anything else he tries to remember about her is met with a kind of static, rippling across his thoughts. Like even though he's trying so desperately to remember there's nothing there anymore- nothing but the empty ache settled deep within his heart. A pain that hurts too much to dwell on for too long.  
  
Barry sniffs one more time, wipes his eyes one more time with the back of his hand, and wills the tears to stop as he finds himself unable to recall the dream at all, anymore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fucking rusty lol  
> Find me @ mousewife on tumblr or @ mousewaifu on twitter where I'm in a semi constant state of yellin over BLupjeans, thanks


	6. Honey Please Come Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14\. Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always.

The world starts to collapse around them and they already know it's far too late.

Lup and Barry stand back to back as they do their best to fight off The Hunger's tendrils, trying to form a path for the citizens of this city to get to safety. People dash around them, screaming and panicked, as they blast as much as they can away. They don't run. There's no point. They'll come back around again in a few minutes, anyway.

And it's the least they can do to help a world that showed them such kindness.

They had found The Light early in the cycle, which definitely put Lup's mind at ease as she cast fireball after fireball into the inky blackness that threatened them. A world that was so full of joy and light deserved to live and thrive, even if they suffered some damage. They would get to heal and grow again, unlike so many others, and for that Lup was grateful. Even as she saw the gleam that was The Starblaster on the horizon, disappearing into the sky.

They manage to secure a clear path for the last person they can see to get to shelter before The Hunger finally gets to them, a great pillar slamming hard into Lup's shoulder before she can stop it.

The sick sound of flesh tearing and bone breaking fills her ears before she can even scream in pain. Out of the corner of her eye she sees her wand go flying with... _something_  still attached to it, though she shuts her eyes hard before she can register that it's something that should _definitely_  still be attached to her.

Distantly, she hears Barry yell her name as she starts to collapse, and feels an arm wrap around her waist to keep her from hitting the ground. Behind her eyelids she sees a light flash and then the sounds of the chaos descending around them seems... muffled, as though it (or she) was underwater.

She doesn't reopen her eyes until she feels herself being lowered to the ground, familiar fingers running through her tangled and blood matted hair.  
  
"Hey," Barry greets as her green eyes meet his blue. "H- hey, Loops. You still with me?"

"Y- yeah," she croaks, "m- most of me, a- a- at least." She tries to laugh it off, but all that comes out are rattled coughs, followed shortly by the sharp taste of blood in her mouth.  
  
One of Barry's hands moves to wipe the dribble of blood from her mouth off with his sleeve. Lup wonders what good it does, as she dully notices the typical crimson is soaked through with an even darker red. "Babe, babe relax," he says softly, trying to sooth her, "maybe now's not the best time for jokes."  
  
_There's always time for jokes_  she wants to say but when she opens her mouth all that comes out is a soft whimper, the pain of losing her _entire fucking arm_ finally starting to settle deep in her bones. Tears prick at her eyes as she slams them shut, desperately trying to keep them from falling. The action probably makes her look more pathetic but she shoves that thought to the back of her mind, instead choosing to focus on not crying out as Barry bundles her into his arm.  
  
"Hey," Barry says again, softly, trying to comfort her even as The Hunger swirls and bashes against the walls of his barrier, "hey, I'm with you, okay? I'm with you. Always."  
  
She can't help the choked out sob she shudders into the crook of his neck where she's chosen to bury her face. It hurts, terribly so, but there's a fuzziness to it now- like even though she knows it hurts it's not registering like it did before. Distantly, Lup recognizes it's due to the blood loss- that she's starting to feel cold and tired because she's starting to die- and that there's nothing they can do about it. Barry could try to stop the bleeding with whatever they have on them but what would even be the point? In moments they'll be stitched back together on the deck of The Starblaster, anyway.  
  
She wonders what will get her first- the bloodloss? Or The Hunger threatening to tear through the barrier any second now?  
  
"Bear?" Lup calls out, voice breaking halfway through her husband's name. "Thanks'fer staying and helpin' me save all those people." She sighs, trying to be casual, trying to calm herself. "Sorry it's gonna fuck us up."  
  
There's the sharp crack from somewhere above them and then Barry's shifting, turning them both away from the quickly growing hole in the barrier. She feels his singular chuckle more than she hears it- rumbling, deep in his chest- and then his hand touches the back of her head, gently tucking her against his chest. "'Course babe," he tells her, adjusting to wrap himself around her as the roar of The Hunger descends around them, "not like it's gonna hurt us any. They'll all be alright 'cause you wanted to help them- I'm sure they'll be grateful for that forever."  
  
"Mmmm," Lup hums in agreement, letting her eyes fall closed as her vision fades, relaxing into Barry's arms. "Hey, Bear?"  
  
"Yeah, hun?"  
  
"See you in a few."  
  
In the farthest reaches of her consciousness she feels him press a kiss against the crown of her head. "See you in a few, Loops. Love you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe after Katsu I'll actually have time to write again


End file.
